


Precisely On Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Precisely On Time

**Team:** Snow

**Contribution #** 11 of 12

**Inspiration:** http://imageshack.us/a/img600/6679/fashionablylate.jpg

**Submission:** Drabble (100 words)

 

**Precisely On Time**

Regina picked the perfect outfit. She picked the perfect day. She even picked the perfect moment to make an entrance that no one would soon forget.

Snow and Charming’s outrage at her intrusion on their wedding just fueled her desire to get even with them. She had a plan for that too. 

There was nothing that she didn’t plan out to the last second. Everything was going according to her plan or so she thought. 

The only thing she didn’t plan on was the product of true love and what terrible things it could do to all her wicked plans.  


End file.
